Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.75 \times 50\% \times -10\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ -10\% = -\dfrac{10}{100} = -0.1 $ Now we have: $ 0.75 \times 0.5 \times -0.1 = {?} $ $ 0.75 \times 0.5 \times -0.1 = -0.0375 $